KENNICHAN
by Kitty in the Box
Summary: How far would you go for someone you missed? My very first WK fic dedicated to all Ken lovers out there. COMPLETE! Please review.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Kennichan  
  
Koneko no Sumu Ie.  
  
Megumi looks at her pink wristwatch and it the hands are pointed 2:30 p.m. She realizes that she has been sitting in the diner across the flower shop for the past three hours. At times like these it was easy to work up an appetite but then she had been feeling wildly agitated that food was the remotest thing in her head right now. She could even barely finish the lemon pie. Her tall glass of mango shake half drunk.  
  
It was now or never. She had to accomplish what she came for. There was no point in turning back. She has gone this far. She cannot give up now. The friggin shop is right across the street.  
  
This will be swift and painless as possible, she muttered to herself.  
  
She gestured for the waitress for her bill. She barely noticed the waitress's sullen look upon looking at her half-eaten pie and half-drunk shake. Three hours. Very nice.  
  
She grabs her leather backpack and gets out of the diner. She goes to the corner of the diner where she parked her motorbike.  
  
Damn rain!  
  
She sat for three hours in the diner and the rain starts pouring in as soon as she gets out like on cue. She runs with her motorbike and parked it at the corner of the flower shop.  
  
Dammit!  
  
She rushes inside the flower shop. The clanking of the wind chime was so loud it ringed in her ears.  
  
Other than the wind chime, the whole shop was quiet, which only further added to her already-increasing anxiety.  
  
Oh God! Did I get the address right? This has to be the correct one. She cannot be mistaken. It's a flower shop. Flowers. Those girls from the subway train even confirmed the address. In fact, a whole bunch of schoolgirls and even boys confirmed this place. Quite popular hangout.  
  
One girl even told her that if she ever got to meet any of the shopkeepers, she would just die.  
  
I hope not.  
  
I don't think so.  
  
The shop smelled so good. Well, what do you expect in a place like this? It lives up to its name. A flowershop.  
  
Koneko no Sumu Ie.  
  
Funny name.  
  
Kitty in the House Flower Shop.  
  
Cute though.  
  
Why would anyone name such a place for a cat?  
  
She could not help but look around. The place was so neat. A long and large wooden table. A counter on the side with other trinkets beside the cash register. Small cards. Miniature balloons. Small teddy bears. Candy packets. The left side of the shop was a showcase of suggested arrangements and ribbons of various colors. She then laid her backpack on the wooden table.  
  
Where is everybody?  
  
She looked out from the window and the rain was still pouring hard. Oh this is just perfect! Maybe, I'll just sit here for awhile and wait for the shopkeeper. Oh dear, I hope no customers suddenly show up at a time like this.  
  
She motioned for a seat by the wooden table....suddenly....  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!"  
  
The sudden sensation that brushed upon her legs made her shriek and stood on top of the chair.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT???"  
  
Megumi was absolutely unaware that there was a door just behind the table, which opened behind her.  
  
She shrieked again and nearly fell from the chair if it were not for the quick reflexes of the arms that supported her fall.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! THE CAT! THE CAT!!! YOU'LL HIT THE CAT!!!!" She was screaming. She was clutching at the arms that held her while her savior in a moment of panic suddenly jumped to avoid the cat and nearly knocked one of the vases on display.  
  
The cat scampered away and gave a shriek.  
  
"Gomen nasai!!!" They chorused.  
  
"Daijoubu?" They chorused again.  
  
The man that held her broke into a chuckle.  
  
"I think I'll go first." He smiled again.  
  
Megumi suddenly realized the awkwardness of her position. She was practically clutching at his whole body out of sheer fright. Her thighs were embracing his slim waist tightly.  
  
"A...a....anou....." She could only stutter. The man carefully put her down and she quickly pulled away from him. She felt her whole body warm up. This is so sick.  
  
No I am sick. This is so embarrassing. I hate! I hate! I hate! I hate me!  
  
Megumi could barely push her chin to look up at the man. She kept staring at her feet instead and nervously playing with her fingers from her back.  
  
"Are you okay?" He peered. His smile remained.  
  
She could only nod. She wished she could disappear. Never had she had an encounter like this, much more with a stranger. Much more with a man. And a damn good looking one too.  
  
She continued to curse herself under her breath.  
  
"Would you like to have a seat?" He offered her the same seat she was about to have earlier had it not for the excitement that happened.  
  
He picked up the yellow cat which was now curled up in a corner. The rain from outside has given the shop a cool temperature now. Dammit! Her cheeks still felt like fire.  
  
"I believe you have just met the kitty in the house." He looked at her as he stroked the chubby yellow cat in his arms as it purred contentedly.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten it. I thought....I was alone....place....quiet...so..."  
  
She could practically hear herself stutter madly again. This is not good. She was not making any sense. She didn't know why she still fidgeted. Was it the cat? The shock? Or.....  
  
This man?  
  
"When you get to meet any of the shopkeepers....you will die."  
  
The words from that schoolgirl she met at the subway train echoed loudly in her ears. 


	2. An Awkward Encounter

Emerald green eyes stared back at her. Perfect nose. Lips that curled into a smile. Ivory white teeth glistening. Jet black hair carefully pulled back into a pony tail. Black body-hugging long sleeved shirt.  
  
Megumi swallowed hard.  
  
"Is there anything you want in particular?" He carefully put down the chubby cat.  
  
"Miss....?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Want in particular?" A voice in her head echoed loudly.  
  
Megumi? Where are you? Please come back.  
  
Reality check. Check. Check.  
  
"Hai." She had to knock herself silly for this. Get down to what she came for. This is not the time to be.....mesmerized.....taken.....want....  
  
What the hell, Megumi?! Stop it now!  
  
She took her backpack across the table. Opened it and pulled out her organizer. She pulled out a small piece of paper and handed it to him.  
  
"This is correct." He gave it back to her.  
  
"I was told that I could find what I was looking for in this place."  
  
"Well, as you can see....you can pick anything here that you like. Though I must suggest you would look terrific with a bouquet of pink roses." He winked.  
  
Please stop. Her mind pleaded. Anything more from those lips....anymore.....no more...please....  
  
"I am actually looking for someone in particular."  
  
"Really?" He pulled his chair closer to her.  
  
Uh-oh!  
  
"Anou....are you the only one who works here? I mean, the people I asked told me that there are like four of you who minds the shop." Megumi tried so hard to relax. "Five."  
  
"Well, they keep forgetting Momoe-chan." He smiled again.  
  
"Who?" Megumi was stupefied.  
  
"She's the old lady. She minds the shop when we're out. But for now, I'm on duty." He added lazily.  
  
"Where are the others?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Anou...gomen! I did not mean to pry or anything..." Megumi sounded more confused.  
  
The young man stood up and walked to the counter then went back to his seat.  
  
"Do you mind if I smoked?"  
  
"No. Not at all." She waved at him.  
  
He smiled and proceeded to light up.  
  
"I believe we haven't properly introduced ourselves. Boku wa Kudou Yoji desu." He smiled confidently and extended his hand.  
  
The feel of his hand covered her small hand. His hand was warm. She could not help noticing the blue ring on his finger. His fingertips were narrow and long. Amazing! How she could observe such a beautiful hand.  
  
Yoji. Now how in the world can I ever forget that?  
  
"And you are..?" He smiled again only this time it looked naughtier.  
  
"Megumi." She smiled back.  
  
"Kawaii, ne?" He whispered.  
  
I am dead. Did he just say that? I must be dead by now. I like to scream!!!  
  
"Actually, I came by because I was looking for a guy who happens to be working here too. His names is...." 


	3. The Unsuspected

Megumi's words came to a full halt when the windchimes were loudly knocked by the door.  
  
"TADAIMA!!!!"  
  
Megumi felt her heart just stopped beating. She felt so lightheaded.  
  
"Oi! What took you so long?" Yoji stood up from the table and stubbed his cigarette in an ashtray.  
  
"Well, it is raining like hell out there, you know. That customer was quite demanding and all. And I have to get out of these wet clothes. By the way, did you....?"  
  
"HUH?!"  
  
There wasn't a moment to lose. This was the moment she waited all her life. All these years. I was right after all!!!  
  
Just before anyone predicted, Megumi had lunged forward to the man. She clutched at his neck so tight and the tears that have been locked up so long just came pouring nonstop.  
  
"KENNICHAN!!!! KENNICHAN!!! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!! I NEVER GAVE UP!! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!!! OH THANK YOU!!!! THANK YOU!!!!  
  
"Ken.nichan?!" Yoji arched an eyebrow as he witnessed the surprising moment.  
  
"Aaaaaaaccckkk!!!! Gomen...gomen....you must mistaken me for someone else. I'm...not....who....you...think I am....please....let go, Miss.....please...."  
  
"NO!!! NO!!! I CAN'T BE WRONG WITH MY OWN BROTHER!!!!" She clutched around his neck even harder while he desperately tried to push her away. She just would not let go.  
  
"Iyyyeeee!!! You might be wrong...I am not...."  
  
"Just what did you mean by that, KEN?!" Yoji rolled his eyes and then looked at him narrowly.  
  
Megumi loosened her grip on his collar. "Ah...ha...ha...Yoji...I don't know...." Obviously, he was at loss for words.  
  
Megumi just looked incredulously at him. She cannot be wrong. She just can't be. She was so sure. The look is unmistakable. Not now. How could you deny me like this when I am so sure?  
  
"Naze?" Her lips quivered. She stared at him. The tears stinging her eyes as they ran down her cheeks. All of a sudden, it felt so hard to even breath. She balled her fists and ran out of the door.  
  
Her sudden movement knocked over another person who was just about the enter the flower shop.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?" Omi laid flat near the door. Yoji approached him and helped him get up.  
  
"Yoji-kun, who was that girl?" Aw! My back hurts. That was kinda strong though.  
  
"Hidaka Megumi." Yoji replied curtly. He looked terribly annoyed.  
  
"Hidaka?!" The younger man's eyes rounded like saucers. "Does that mean..?"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!!!" Ken slammed on the table.  
  
"Ken-kun!! What did I do? I was just...asking..." Omi was terribly confused now. Ken-kun has a sister? Just like Aya-kun...  
  
"You really don't know her, Ken?" Yoji's inquisitive tone began to take effect. Shit! There was indeed something familiar with Megumi's eyes when I looked at them. Kami! I hate mistaken identities. Isn't it enough I get much of this with Asuka?  
  
Ken slammed the table again. He was shaking. "Massaka...." he whispered.  
  
"Ken-kun?"  
  
"KEN!!!"  
  
It was too late. Ken had run out of the door. 


	4. The Chase

Ken grabbed the scooter and sped up.  
  
Kusso! She can't be too far away yet.  
  
It was quite difficult to drive the motorbike at such weather conditions. But he had no choice. The rain got even stronger than awhile ago.  
  
Where could she be?  
  
Scenes from the flower shop kept reverberating in his memory.  
  
Naze? Her tear streaked eyes. The look of confusion and regret.  
  
I must find her. Damn rain!!!  
  
Finally, he spotted her. She was heading straight to a lone highway.  
  
Oh no. What now?  
  
"OI!!!! MATTE!!!!"  
  
She looked at him and sped up the motorbike away from him.  
  
"MEGUMI!!!!!"  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!" Ken had somehow managed to come close to her motorbike. He tried to reach her but she eluded him again.  
  
Stupid bike!!! Why the hell did I pick this snail? I should have used Omi's bike if mine hadn't been in the damn repair shop. Kusso!!!!  
  
"MEGUMI!!!!!!!"  
  
She was too fast. Damn! She's even quite a pro with the motorbike. Ken prayed that she would not get too far. The delivery scooter was too much of a snail. It was no match to her. How the hell am I supposed to know she would speed off like this?  
  
"MEGUMI!!! WE'RE IN A CLIFF, YOU CRAZY GIRL!!!  
  
"FUZAKERU!!!! I SWEAR I'LL RUN THROUGH A TRUCK IF I HAVE TO!!!"  
  
"MEGUMI!!! SLOW DOWN, WILL YOU?"  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
Same old. Same old. Thank God, there were no trucks along the way. At least not ye. Ken's anxiety was growing by the moment.  
  
Gods! This chase is even worse than our missions.  
  
Megumi.  
  
"NANI?!"  
  
Megumi's white Honda motorbike has disappeared from view. Chikusho! Can't this thing go any faster????  
  
In a few moments, he spotted her bike. Ken was consoled at least he saw her. But there was a problem. She seemed to be running straight at a logging truck.  
  
The truck marginally avoided her by staying close to the sidelines of the road. The truck signaled to stop. She was losing control. The whole scene was too fast. The next thing he knew...Megumi had been thrown out of her bike. The bike skidded on the ground. She was rolling down fast the grassy hill.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! MEGUMI!!!! MEGUMI!!!!"  
  
He quickly parked the scooter and jumped out desperately catching up with her. She was rolling fast. Ken was running to grab her but she kept rolling away from him.  
  
Ken feared the worst. Oh God, please!  
  
Ken was nearly out of breath when he saw that she stopped rolling. Thank God, it was all grasses around here. He just did not want to imagine had it been concrete. She remained lying on her face.  
  
What have I done?  
  
"MEGUMI!!!" He picked up the girl. She had bruises around her face. Her arms. Her shirt was torn. Her knees were badly scratched. Thank God, the rain has stopped.  
  
"Megumi?" He called her name as gently as he could. His hands were shaking as he held her. Afraid that if he forced her to sit up, she would scream in pain. He looked back from where she was thrown out of her bike, he bit his lip hard. This was all his fault. He touched her face. She remained quiet. Obviously still in shock of her ordeal.  
  
"Megumi, daijoubu? Answer me, please." Ken was trying so hard to hold back the tears. This is not how it is supposed to happen. This did not have to happen. He kept repeating to himself. He pulled out his biker scarf from his back pocket to wipe her forehead. Kusso! I forgot I was still wearing an apron.  
  
Suddenly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Megumi!"  
  
"Yokatta!" It was all Ken could say. He feared the worst. She's back. Thank God.  
  
Ken tries to put his arms around her but she violently pushed him away. She fights back. Yelling. Screaming. Crying.  
  
She struggles to stand up. Ken tries to help her only to be pushed away.  
  
Stubbornly, she manages to get up. Ken tries vainly to keep her steady only to be pushed away again.  
  
Determined, Ken tries to keep her still, almost wrestling her to the ground. She kept kicking and screaming.  
  
"MEGUMI!!! CUT IT OUT! YAMERO!!!"  
  
Ken had somehow successfully pinned her arms to the ground. It was such an awkward position for them both. Ken was trying to catch his breath. Beads of sweat has formed in his forehead.  
  
Megumi looked at him defiantly.  
  
"Please..Megumi..you have to stop this.." Ken closed his eyes and whispered.  
  
"I HATE YOU!!! I HATE YOU!!! I HATE YOU!!! I HATE YOU, KEN HIDAKA!!!!"  
  
And with that, Ken felt a stabbing pain to his abdomen. 


	5. Flashback

"MEGUMI!!! MATTE!!!"  
  
Kusso! His abdomen hurt right at the spot where Megumi has managed to kick. It hurt like hell. But Ken was far more worried about himself.  
  
I've been through worse pains than this. Megumi..  
  
He chases her. She quickens the pace despite her limping. Ken's heart sank.  
  
Suddenly.  
  
She stops. She kneels.  
  
"MEGUMI!!!"  
  
Right before his eyes, she sees her clutching hard at her chest. She was coughing and gasping simultaneously.  
  
Ken panics. He knew all too well Megumi was having a terrible panic attack. Megumi rolls on the grassy plain, twisting in pain and still clutching her chest. Coughs were accompanied by gasps and crying painfully.  
  
Ken kneels beside her and carefully helps her sit up. He supports her back. Megumi was turning red. The gasping and the coughing continued. Ken struggles to maintain his composure. He holds her shoulders. She was shaking all over.  
  
"Megumi..breath..C'mon..breath...I'm here..Breath, baby. C'mon.. you can do it. Please. Please..  
  
Ken continues to whisper in her ear.  
  
He felt her body relax. She was struggling to take very deep breaths. She clutched at his arm that was gripping her shoulder.  
  
Then she throws up.  
  
"That's good. You're gonna be alright.." Ken cheered. He rubs her back more vigorously. She throws up again.  
  
The vomiting stopped. Her hair was wet from perspiration. Somehow, the redness in her face was gradually disappearing. She was still shaking. Ken was relieved that no blood came out of her. She began to hiccup and whimpered. Her face still wet with tears.  
  
Ken gently pulls her away from where she threw up then cradles her in his arms. He pulls out his biker scarf and proceeded to wipe her face, neck and hair. He combed his hands on her hair.  
  
"Shhhhh...it's gonna be okay..you scared me. Don't ever do that...." After wiping her face, he pulled back her hair and tied the scarf to make a pony tail.  
  
He could hear his heart beat loudly. He continued to whisper a quiet prayer. She has remained very still now. Quiet. The worst has somehow passed between them. Ken squeezed his eyes shut fighting not to recall the almost exact scene that took place when she was four.  
  
They were home alone in that small apartment. Ken was only 11 that time. His twin brothers Tetsuya and Katsuya were still babies that time. He remembered being so annoyed at her about something. Ken already exhibited such a short temper even as a little boy. He remembered shaking her.  
  
"Nii-chan!!! Nii-chan!!!" She tried to stop him. She was pleading and crying for him to stop but she was too small for him.  
  
Having realized what he has done, he releases her. She scampers to the bedroom crying.  
  
He quickly follows her to the room but she has managed to lock the door. She always does this during their hide-and-seek games.  
  
"MEGUMI!!! OPEN THE DOOR!!!"  
  
"NO!" The he hears something thrown at the door. Most likely her doll.  
  
"MEGUMI!! PLEASE....let me in...this is not a game."  
  
Silence.  
  
Ken continues to bang at the door but no answer came.  
  
He tries to kick the door but to no use. Megumi was not answering anymore.  
  
"MEGUMI????!!!!" Still no answer came from the room.  
  
He rans off to the kitchen and began pulling out the drawers and cabinets. He takes a hammer then went on to pound at the door lock.  
  
After several attempts, he succeeded to destroy the lock but he was not prepared to witness the scene right before his very eyes.  
  
The little girl was twisting in pain and clutching her chest. She was whimpering and gasping.  
  
"Go...men....nii-chan...." She tried to say.  
  
Ken tried so hard keep himself from breaking down. He cradled her and rubbed her back. She continued to gasp and apologize incoherently.  
  
Finally, she began to throw up. She even made a mess at Ken's jeans but he was too scared for her to notice such.  
  
"Nii-chan...Nii-chan!!!" She sobbed. Ken embraced her tightly. She clutched at her brother, still shaking. It had been traumatic for her. She had always been scared of vomiting. It scared Ken most of all.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Megumi. Please forgive me....please forgive me...." Ken repeated in between sobs while he carried her in his arms. They were both crying.  
  
From that day forth...he swore he would never make her go through it again. 


	6. Anger

"Daijoubu?" Ken looks at her face.  
  
She slaps his face.  
  
"What the....?" Ken was jolted and felt his cheek. It was red. He looked at her.  
  
"Megumi....?"  
  
This time it is Ken who is pinned to the ground with Megumi sitting on his stomach as she continued to slap him and pound his chest. Ken could feel every intensity of each slap she made. He also felt the frustrating anger that came with it. It amazed him that despite what she just went through a few minutes ago, she still had enough energy to hit him.  
  
"YAMERO!!! OI!! MEGUMI!!!!" Ken tried to stop her but every time he reached for her arms, she would bite him.  
  
"I HATE YOU, KEN HIDAKA!!!"  
  
"STOP IT! YOU'RE GETTING HYSTERICAL!!!"  
  
"I WANT TO BE HYSTERICAL! I WANT TO FIGHT!!! I WANT TO KICK YOUR ASS!!! I'VE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU AND YOU DENY ME LIKE THIS?"  
  
"THAT'S NOT IT!!!"  
  
"LIAR!!!!"  
  
"CHIGAU!!! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, MEGUMI!!!"  
  
"STOP IT! STOP IT!!! WHAT IS THAT I DON'T UNDERSTAND?? MAMA TELLS ME THE SAME CRAP ALL THESE YEARS!! I'M 16 YEARS OLD AND YOU TELL ME I CAN'T UNDERSTAND MY OWN BROTHER????!!!!!"  
  
"MEGUMI!!!"  
  
The slapping continued. She was having a frenzy. Ken had already felt blood in his lips. He continued to reach for Megumi's hands. Megumi continued to scream and has called Ken every obscenity imaginable. It irked Ken but he understood the anger she felt. He has managed to hold her wrists, only this time she began to move wildly.  
  
They began to wrestle. The two were rolling on the grass as Ken continued to grip her wrists as she tried hard to release them.  
  
Ken had somehow managed to get the upper hand and succeeded to keep her still. But Ken noticed something strange.  
  
He pulled her arm. The sight of cut marks reflected on her right arm. Another jagged sutured mark on the left wrist.  
  
"WHERE DID YOU GET THESE SCARS?" Ken was horrified. He thought about a lot of crazy things could happen but this is by far the worst.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU CARE?"  
  
"I'M ASKING YOU A QUESTION, DAMMIT!!!"  
  
"SO I CUT MYSELF A LITTLE, SO WHAT ABOUT IT? BIG DEAL!!!"  
  
"YOU CALL THIS A LITTLE?! YOU WANNA KILL YOURSELF, IS THAT IT? YOU'RE JUST GOING TO END IT LIKE THIS?"  
  
"DON'T TALK TO ME THAT WAY!!!"  
  
"I'LL TALK THE WAY I LIKE!!!"  
  
"YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!!!"  
  
"YOU NEVER HAD ONE!!! HE LEFT US BEFORE YOU COULD EVEN TALK!!!!"  
  
Ken swore he had been holding back the whole time to hit her, but this time the urge was so great. All he could do was clench his fists and grit his teeth. He tasted the blood from his lip where Megumi had been slapping him nonstop.  
  
He did not want to remind her of such things. He did not want to be reminded of his stupid father. He remembered watching his mother weep. He remembered being in the hospital. She almost had a miscarriage with the twins. That was why Katsuya and Tetsuya were born premature. She nearly died. Megumi was still a baby. He remembered her crying. Trying to keep her quiet in his arms as he paced nervously in the waiting room.  
  
Tears just would not fall for him. He swore he would never feel any remorse for what his father did to them. Young as he was, he knew that he had to be strong for everyone. For himself. 


	7. Truth

An uncomfortable silence ensued between the siblings.  
  
Ken was standing up and looking away from her. She was sitting down and stared at the grass.  
  
"Did you know, I went looking for you?"  
  
"Huh?" Ken looked at her.  
  
"Even at the funeral, I just would not buy the reality that you were really gone. I mean, Mama was wailing over an empty coffin. The cops told us that you perished at that warehouse fire. There was nothing left."  
  
"Megumi...."  
  
"NO!!! YOU DID NOT KNOW THAT!!! I went insane! Mama could not handle me anymore. I was pretty rough on the twins too. I swear it's not their fault. They're such good boys. I tried to take care of them but I was already going out of my mind then."  
  
She shook her head and sniffed.  
  
"Megumi....you're so young. You have a whole life ahead of you to change, a fresh start....you did not have to hurt yourself like this...."  
  
"WHAT LIFE???!!! I WAS ONLY 10 YEARS OLD!!! Then you disappear like that and now I find out you are alive after all these years!!!"  
  
"But things have changed, Megumi. My life is not as it used to be anymore. While your life is...."  
  
"YOU ARE MY LIFE, DAMMIT!!!!" She sobbed and covered her face.  
  
"Megumi...you won't understand." Ken's voice broke.  
  
"You have no idea what it did to me!"  
  
Ken looked at his sister. She sure is stubborn. He hurt her and she has every right in the world to be mad at him. If she only knew....  
  
Ken breathed deeply. She had come this far. He knew too well that there was no way in hell was she leaving without an explanation. She deserved that the very least.  
  
"How did you find me?"  
  
"Just a hunch. The warehouse was heavily guarded. There was no way I could snoop around. I asked around but the police were not particularly helpful. As far as they were concerned, it's a shut case. Those idiots!"  
  
"Then how did you find out about the flower shop?"  
  
"A small ad in the papers. But that's not the reason that led me here. I was on my way to Niigata to visit a friend of mine when I overheard a group of schoolboys talking about a certain Ken. I had to take my chances and one thing lead to another and I found out he coaches them during soccer practice. They gave me a name. The rest is history."  
  
Ken stared at her, trying to digest every detail of what she just said. But Megumi still remained defiant as she was.  
  
"Gomen..."  
  
"Huh?" Megumi looked up at him.  
  
"It's not that you can't understand. You're a very smart girl, I should have never underestimated that. I just needed to protect you from such a truth."  
  
"What truth?"  
  
"The truth of my existence."  
  
"How did you stay alive all these years without even telling me?"  
  
"I could not reach you and I feared so much that if "they" saw me with you, they'd hurt you, Mama and the twins. That would be the end of me. I could not live with that."  
  
"Who is this "they" you're saying?"  
  
"Enemies." Ken replied grimly. He did not want to go any further to describe Schwarz. He remembered how Schuldich toyed with Omi's mind and he won't risk having the same thing done to his family.  
  
"Anou....do you work for the government now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Sou...." Megumi nodded.  
  
"Are...you involved in....ahm....drug dealing or something?" Megumi's heart pounded.  
  
"HELL!!! NO!!!" Ken's eyes bulged at her question.  
  
"THEN WHAT THE HELL IS IT THEN?" Megumi gave up.  
  
"I hunt the dark beasts' tomorrow." Ken swore he was beginning to sound like Persia. He has listened to these words during their missions. I never wanted this kind of life. If things had been different, I would have never been here in the first place. Everyday had been a struggle to survive. He had to pay the price of living with his life and taking the life of others. It has become a vicious cycle of madness and violence.  
  
"You're....speaking to me in riddles...I don't get it. Please tell me plainly. I'm sure it couldn't be more shocking that knowing you've stayed alive all these years when you're supposed to be dead. What is it?" Megumi looked at him worriedly. She began to fidget.  
  
"I'm an assassin." Ken looked away from her. That was it. The painful truth of his existence. The one thing he wanted to protect from everyone. The one thing that has caused him to stay away from being too close to people. But he did not want to continue hiding from it. He did not want to imagine the horror his family especially Megumi had to go through. This pain has to end somehow.  
  
Megumi was shaken at his confession. She did not know what to say or what to believe. She looked at Ken. He's not joking. He would never fool around with such. Ken? A killer? Her sweet peace-loving brother who made everyone okay is an assassin? He totally did not fit the description. Most popular student in school. Raised her and the twins while Mama had to work.  
  
MY BROTHER IS JUST A SOCCER PLAYER!!!! THAT'S ALL I KNOW!!! 


	8. Photograph

Megumi bit her lip and crossed her arms. Ken's image was getting blurry. Her eyes had hurt. She had been crying so much. She would alternately glance at Ken then away from him. It was too hard to believe. But it felt so true. Things have indeed changed. It was futile to hold on to things past. But somewhere she had always hoped that beneath that exterior, still remained the brother she had always looked up to all her life. She had hoped that her search was not in vain.  
  
"I know it's difficult to believe that I would end up like this but for your sake, I have to work in shadows. I could never deny you of anything and you know that. You have taken a terrible risk in tracking me down and I had to react that way to protect you from what you might discover."  
  
Megumi braced herself.  
  
Ken approached her and squeezed her shoulders. This time, he looked at her more intently. Megumi's lips began to quiver.  
  
"Megumi, I need you to hold this secret always. You're the only person in my life who knows this secret. I love you so much and that is why I'm entrusting this vital information about me. You can never tell anyone else, not even Mama or the twins. You promise me.no matter what happens.only you know about this."  
  
"Ken..niichan.you know too well, all your secrets have always been safe with me." Megumi's hands reach for his face as they trembled and tried to force herself from hiccupping.  
  
Ken hugs her tightly. He sighed. He always knew that Megumi would never divulge. She never told anyone of his secrets even when she was little. She was quite good at it. But can he hold her enough knowing that her brother is a killer. It felt so unfair. This was just too much already. Oh, Megumi.  
  
Sensing the quiet agony Ken was having, Megumi tried to smile.  
  
"Daijoubu! Look, it can't be that bad. I still believe in you. I always have. I know you'd never hurt anyone for kicks. It has always been for a good reason. I know you're capable of doing anything but I also know you can control it. I know you. I can never be wrong about my Kennichan."  
  
"Arigato." Ken hugged her so tight almost lifting her off the ground. All his life he felt that no one would understand this life. He thought it was enough that the guys knew. He knew. But it had been a tremendous comfort he has never felt before knowing that the one person he cared so much still accepted him despite everything.  
  
"Aw!!! Not too tight!!! Not too tight!!!" Megumi cried.  
  
"AAAaahhh!!! Gomen! Gomen!!! Did I hurt you?" Ken released her immediately.  
  
"No...it's ok. Not you. It's just that it still hurts from flying out of the motorbike earlier." Megumi massaged her arm.  
  
"Baka! Whoever told you to do a stunt like that? Besides, since when have you become so good with a motorbike? Last I know, all you ever do is ride with me."  
  
"So much have happened, you know. I had to learn because I would part time delivering newspapers before I go to school."  
  
"How's Mama?"  
  
"She's okay. She now works as the manager of that beauty shop she used to work for, remember? The owner would not let her go. The customers love her. She also has a small cookie business on the side. It's doing great. She has been getting a lot of orders. The thing is all three of us have to be bringing a bagful of cookies to school almost everyday because of a lot of customers there. You know, how hyper she can get."  
  
Ken smiled at the thought. He remembered Ruth-san and what he told Omi that she reminded him of his mother. She was always so giving. Always hugging. He chuckled at the thought how his mother cheered and nearly suffocated him from her embrace when he got his first goal in the soccer game. He missed her terribly.  
  
"...and the twins?"  
  
"You'll be surprised. Kat-chan is doing quite well. He won the spelling bee last month. Tet-chan will be representing his class for the Science Fair next week. They're such good boys although they can be so naughty at times. I feel like an old woman when I'm with them. Grrrrrr!!!" Megumi frowned.  
  
Ken laughed. Megumi looked so cute when she did that. The times he missed. They were no longer babies.  
  
"Kore!" She handed him a photograph.  
  
"I brought that with me with the hope that if I ever found you, I would show it to you."  
  
Ken inhaled deeply. The tears just flowed. It was a recent family picture. There was Mama. Her hair cut short. She has gained some weight but the beautiful face he found so comforting remained. Ken inherited his eyes from his mother. He remembered how his mom would call him fondly, "My sunshine." The twins looked good too. How they've grown. Kat-chan flashing a V-sign at the camera while Tet-chan also flashing a V-sign but behind Kat-chan's head. The boys are indeed naughty, he smiled. Megumi dressed in her high school uniform was the only one who looked serious in the photograph."  
  
"Can I keep it?"  
  
"Hai! It's yours. I brought that just for you."  
  
"Sankyu!" He carefully tucked it in his wallet.  
  
"And how's my sister doing all these time?"  
  
"Betsuni."  
  
"Aw! C'mon, don't be bashful. I'm sure you've been into lots of things I should know about. Just don't you ever pull off that motorbike stunt on me again, ne? You nearly gave me a heart attack, silly girl!"  
  
"I pwomise..." Megumi replied childishly and crossed her fingers. 


	9. Megumi

"I'm beat!!! The twins are so good at what they do, I'm the louse!" Megumi declared and sat down.  
  
"Oi! Don't belittle yourself. You've practically taken over when I was away." Ken nudged her.  
  
"Really, I want to know how are you doing, Megumi?" Ken insisted.  
  
"I'm a senior now. Same school you're in. Big deal!"  
  
"Okay....and...?"  
  
"That's it!" She looked away from him.  
  
"Ussotski!" Ken gave her a playful tap on the back.  
  
"Hontou!"  
  
"C'mon! What is it?"  
  
"Stop it! It's nothing."  
  
"I can't hear you."  
  
"Okay! Okay! I'm in the varsity team too." Megumi frowned at him.  
  
"HONTOU GA? WHAT SPORT?" Ken was so excited he would burst.  
  
"Forget it!" Megumi waved at him tiredly.  
  
"Megumi....if you don't tell me, I swear to God, I'm gonna torture you. What is it, baka??!!!" Ken has proceeded to tickle her hips which made her shriek.  
  
"Awww!!! That was a cheap shot!!" Megumi tried to keep his hands away but only made it worse.  
  
"No!!! I'm gonna torture you till you make a confession." He tackles her and tickles her even more. "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!!!"  
  
"I told you it's nothing! We won some, that's all!"  
  
"So what is it, you crazy girl?"  
  
"Stop it! You're killing me!!! Kennichannnnn!!! YAMETE!!!"  
  
"Well....?" Ken grinned. "Ok!!! Ok!! Stop! Stop! But you won't believe me even if I told you." Megumi was at his mercy. She could never win against her brother's tickling frenzy.  
  
"So what is it?"  
  
"I'm in the soccer team."  
  
Ken almost lost his balance and was pushed back. Ken's heart was racing. Megumi? His baby sister really did play soccer like he did? He totally did not expect that. He remembered her tagging along with him during soccer practice while she played doll and teddy bear on the bench. She didn't even know what team to cheer for. She would only clap when he goaled and most of the time, she would fall asleep waiting for him during the game.  
  
Megumi upon seeing his stupefied look remarked smugly, "I said you won't believe me."  
  
"I....don't..." Ken was at a loss. He was totally unprepared.  
  
"I remember this one time...it was soccer practice sometime late in the afternoon. There were the usual groups of students hanging around the soccer field who had nothing to do but watch."  
  
"There was this group of five girls who were cheering from the rafters."  
  
"GAMBARU!!!! KEN-SAMA!!! WAAAAAIIII!!! GAMBATTE!!!! KEN-SAMA!!!!"  
  
"They said it over and over. My teammates were winking and teasing me already."  
  
"I didn't know what to feel. I loved it and at the same time, I hated it."  
  
She pulled out another photograph from her wallet and showed it to him.  
  
Ken froze.  
  
It was Megumi with her dark brown hair cut short in her soccer uniform. She was in action, kicking a ball. The likeness was eerie enough. It was like looking at an old photo of himself.  
  
"That was taken by my friend, Yukina."  
  
"So what part of the soccer team were you in?"  
  
"I am the captain." She replied flatly. "CAPTAIN???!!!" Ken was shocked.  
  
"I said you won't believe me!" Megumi was getting annoyed.  
  
"Megumi...." He grabbed her sister and buried his face at the curve of her neck. He hugged her tightly. "I didn't know. I had no idea. If only I was around to cheer you. Be with you..." Ken's voice broke and trailed off, he had been so overcome.  
  
Megumi felt her brother's amazement. She smiled knowing how much the news surprised him. He was totally unprepared. He didn't know that she had always looked up to him and being in the game her brother was so good at, made her feel even closer to him.  
  
"I always envisioned you'd show up one day in the crowd and surprise me but it's ok. When I'm in the field, your memory keep me in the game." Megumi looked at him thoughtfully.  
  
"I'm so proud of you." Ken released but still touching her face.  
  
"In fact, we have a game next week. If you can't come, I'll totally understand."  
  
"Idiot! Of course, I'll be there!"  
  
"No...really, it's okay." She waved and slowly walked backwards from him then began to take hurried steps away from him.  
  
Knowing Megumi too well, Megumi was in one of her it's-ok-but-i'll-never- forget drama tricks. Same old. Same old. They've been like this since they were kids.  
  
"No! It's not!!! Come here....you!!!!"  
  
She let out a shriek and began giggling madly. Laughing. Joking. Calling each other colorful names. They began chasing each other around. 


	10. Owari

The full moon shone brightly. The weather has been cool since the rain. Ken was lying on the grass with his arms crossed behind his head. His eyes were closed. They were both tired from all the chasing they did earlier. He smirked at the thought.  
  
Megumi was lying on her brother's stomach while she toyed with her fingers the daisy crown Ken made for her. She was humming a nursery rhyme their mother would sing for them when they were kids.  
  
"Kennichan...."  
  
"Hmmm...."  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Shoot!"  
  
"Anou...who's that tall guy with the long hair at the flower shop? Does he always work there?"  
  
"That's Yoji and he's nothing. So what about it?"  
  
"I think....he's cute." Megumi blushed and tried to keep herself from giggling at the thought of him.  
  
"And I also think you're too young." Ken rolled his eyes.  
  
Megumi sits up. She puts on the daisy crown on her head and kneels closely to Ken's face. "No, I'm not! Flash news, oniichan...I'm already 16 years old, may I remind you."  
  
"All the more reason to drop it." Ken hasn't moved a muscle from where he lay. He didn't even open his eyes.  
  
Megumi stood up, pointed at him. "There you go again, acting like a prick!"  
  
"He's not your type."  
  
"What did I just say? I sincerely believe that he's so cute! Honto ni kakkoii desu!!!" This time Megumi could not control the giggle any longer.  
  
Ken smiles. She's grown up afterall. She's become a teenager and not the little girl anymore. But still he won't allow this I-think-Yoji-is-so-cute crap. If Yoji was here he'd definitely punch him right on the face. Chikusho!!! What the hell did he do to my sister????!!!  
  
"He's not into high school girls."  
  
"Oh....really?" Megumi mused.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"18 and above then?" Megumi winked.  
  
"I said cut it out, Megumi."  
  
"Ha-ha!!" She flashes a V-sign to his face. "Two more years to go then! WAAAAAAIIIII!!!!" With that she spreads her arms and begins to dance around her brother.  
  
"Yup! And by that time, he'll be a senior citizen. No! Did I say "will be"? I meant he ALREADY is a senior citizen!" Ken was more amused looking at her making circles around him.  
  
"So I suggest, little girl that you can just forget it."  
  
"Oh come on! You're the one who's acting like a senior citizen here." Megumi pulls her brother's leg so he would get up.  
  
"KENNICHANNNN!!!!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Build me up to him. Onegai?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Nani?" Megumi began to pout.  
  
"That's called pimping. I'm not going to do that to my own sister."  
  
"Oh, come on! You're his friend, right?" Megumi knelt beside him again and began to pull his collar.  
  
"All the more....NO." Ken would not budge.  
  
"Say...yes?" Megumi pinched his nose.  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes?" Megumi pinched his ear.  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes?" Megumi laid her head on her brother's chest.  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes?" Megumi grinned.  
  
"No! Gods! You're even creepier than those girls who hang around the shop all the time. We've got to go back home now. It's getting late." Ken stood up.  
  
"Nope! I'll stay here until you say yes." She sulked and toyed with the daisy crown again.  
  
"The answer is still no. And we're going home even if I have to wrestle you again all the way back."  
  
"Nope!" She raised her eyebrow.  
  
Ken looked at her with his hands on his hips. He knew acting authoritatively was totally ineffective to Megumi. She has such a stubborn streak. Well....so do I!  
  
"You're acting like a spoilt girl!"  
  
"I know, I'm spoiled. It's your fault!" She stuck out her tongue at him.  
  
"Hai! Hai!" He replied. There was no way he could win with that remark. It was true.  
  
"Onegai?" She tugs at his jeans.  
  
"No!" Dammit! She's at it again. She just won't give up.  
  
This time she stands up, encircles her arms around his waist and looks up at him.  
  
"Kennichan?" Megumi looks at him doll-eyed.  
  
"It's not gonna work." Ken grinned.  
  
"Prick!" She stuck out her tongue again and runs off.  
  
"Megumi!!!"  
  
"Come and catch me, Ken ojiisan!!!"  
  
"Nani? What did you call me? I swear I'm gonna get you for that!!!"  
  
The chase went for another 15 minutes. Ken could barely feel his legs anymore. He must be an old man already, he thought. Megumi was catching her breath and still laughing and teasing him. Gods! She's so energetic. Finally, they both grew so exhausted. Ken could not laugh anymore. Megumi starts to complain about her arm again.  
  
They walk back to the scooter. They had to drop by a 24-hour motor repair shop to have Megumi's motorbike picked up to Megumi's absolute delight because the shop they went happened to be where Yoji has his Super 7 fixed whenever it got crashed during their missions.  
  
The ride home was long. Megumi has fallen asleep. She rested her head on Ken's back but still embracing him tightly.  
  
The flower shop was already closed. Ken gave Megumi a piggy-back ride as they went to his apartment.  
  
He saw Megumi's back pack on the bed. Ken smiled. Yoji must have brought it himself. He took one of his shirts and a pair of jogging pants and handed them to a sleepy Megumi. He prepared a hot bath in the tub for her.  
  
"Oi! Go and put these on." He pointed at the bathroom.  
  
"Hai!" Megumi smiled sleepily and saluted him and went to the bathroom.  
  
"Are you hungry? Do you like me to get you something to munch?" Ken knocked at the bathroom door.  
  
"No, thank you." Megumi replied from inside.  
  
"Well, I'm hungry. I'm gonna grab something to bite, okay. You sure, you'll manage? I won't be long."  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Ja!"  
  
"Kennichan!!!"  
  
"What again?"  
  
"Get me some Almond Pocky, onegai?"  
  
"Is that all?" Ken made sure because Megumi has a voracious appetite.  
  
"Hai. Sankyu! Love you!"  
  
Ken heard a splash. He shook his head and chuckled.  
  
He was on his way down and saw Yoji smoking at the stairs.  
  
"Oi, Ken! How is she?" Yoji asked with the cigarette stuck in his mouth.  
  
"She is okay."  
  
"Did you tell her anything?"  
  
"It was for the best."  
  
"You sure, she's okay with that?" Yoji eyed him seriously. He knew the turmoil Ken went through with Yuriko.  
  
"I know her more than anyone else." Ken replied seriously.  
  
Yoji squished the cigarette with his shoe and yawned. "Sore ja! Oyasumi nasai.. Kennichan!" Yoji teased and went back to his apartment.  
  
"Yarou." Ken smirked.  
  
By the time Ken got back from the store, Megumi was already lying down on his bed.  
  
"Okaeri!" She greeted him sleepily.  
  
"You should be sleeping, girl." He sat at the edge of the bed and tucked her.  
  
She yawned and hugged his pillow and inhaled his scent.  
  
"I miss you." She murmured with half-closed eyelids.  
  
Ken smoothed her hair from her forehead. "Megumi, I want you to remember always that no matter what happens, I'll always keep an eye on you. You know why?"  
  
"Doushite?"  
  
"Because you're my favorite sister."  
  
"I'm the ONLY sister you've got, silly man." She playfully punches his arm.  
  
"Yes and that too." He kisses her forehead and gives her a hug. "Gods! I love you so much, Megumi-chan."  
  
"I know." She pinches his nose and closes her eyes to sleep.  
  
OWARI!!!! 


	11. Behind the Scenes

Konnichiwa dear readers!!!  
  
I apologize that I forgot to insert the disclaimer before posting the fic. So as it is....I do not own Weiss Kreuz in any way at all. I am merely borrowing the characters because I love them so much.  
  
Personally, I'm a very intense Yoji lover but this fic came into being because of the overwhelming and heartwarming inspirations I get from Ken lovers and friends. I hope I have described him accurately and what he would have done in such a situation. I have tried to remain as loyal as possible to Ken's character from listening to the dramatic collections, watching the anime series and OAV and reading the manga.  
  
I chose the plot with Ken having a sister because of his obvious love for kids and he behaves so naturally with them which just melts me. We have all seen how intense he can as a lover and so I thought, how about as a brother? They call him Kennichan which roughly means "big brother Ken". Who in the world wouldn't want to have a brother like him? I know I would.  
  
The name Megumi came in mind because I love this name so much. It's strong and beautiful and best of all...it sounds so perfect as Hidaka Megumi. Megumi is a very energetic character having put that she is like a female version of Ken.  
  
The suicidal part, well...if Yuriko who was Ken's ex-girlfriend in the anime series became suicidal for him...what more being Ken's sister? I mean, wouldn't you be having someone like Ken in your life?  
  
I included the twins, basically...I just imagined what it would be like seeing Ken times two. Hehehe....  
  
My deepest apologies to Aya lovers, it's not that I don't like him. Heck! No! In fact, I love Aya very much but let's just say he's on vacation with his sister. He deserves it after all the madness he's been through, poor baby! I thought it best for him not to be around to witness Ken's situation. We all know how intense Aya can get where younger sisters are concerned. Ken and Aya will clash....we don't want anymore violence, now do we? Peace!  
  
Again, thank you so much for the reviews and please continue to criticize my other works so I will do better next time.  
  
To all who loves Ken and Weiss Kreuz, this FANFIC is heartily dedicated to you all!!!  
  
  
  
Some Japanese terms I used in the fic, intended for those who might not be able to understand. Please note that these are all rough translations and vary in degrees of usage. If there's anything here that is not right, please do not hesitate to correct me.  
  
Gomen nasai means I'm Sorry  
  
Daijoubu means Are you okay/alright  
  
Anou literally means something like ahm.  
  
Kawaii means CUTE  
  
Boku wa means I am, usually used when a man introduces himself  
  
Tadaima means I'm home.  
  
Naze means Why  
  
Kusso this is an all-time cuss word, Ken uses this all the time  
  
Massaka means "This can't be" an expression denoting something unbelievable  
  
Matte means Wait  
  
Fuzakeru a very rude word, almost in the same vein as Shut up but this is more severe  
  
Nani means What  
  
Chikusho another cuss word  
  
Yokatta means I'm happy/relieved  
  
Yamero means Stop  
  
Nii-chan means older brother/also attached to a name to denote "older brother"  
  
Chigau also means Stop but it's more rude  
  
Arigato means Thank you  
  
Baka means stupid, silly or moron but really depends on how it is addressed to the person  
  
Kore means Here  
  
Hai means Yes  
  
Sankyu a japanized form of Thank You  
  
Betsuni means Nothing  
  
Ussotski means Liar  
  
Hontou means True or Is it true?  
  
Yamete also means Stop  
  
Gambaru means "Good luck"  
  
Gambatte also means "Good luck"  
  
-sama usually attached to a name of a high-ranking person or to someone you are extremely fond of and hold very high regards for.  
  
Kakkoii means Cool  
  
Ojii-san means Old Man  
  
Oyasumi nasai means Good Night  
  
Okaeri means Welcome Home  
  
Doushite also means Why  
  
Owari means The End 


End file.
